The present invention relates to devices for trapping and killing crawling insects. It more particularly relates to baited glue traps for trapping and controlling the population of cockroaches and waterbugs.
Numerous devices for trapping crawling insects are known. One example is the "Mr. Sticky" distributed by Mitsuboshi Boeki, Inc. It is basically used to indicate where infestation exists and the direction from which the crawling insects are coming and thus to target the areas for clean-out. It essentially is a foldable, cardboard, open-ended tent having a baited sticky floor. When the floor becomes crowded with pests the entire trap is disposed of. When the insects (adults, nymphs and eggs) and their body parts become stuck to the floor it presents a rather unsightly mess which can easily be seen through either end of the tented trap.
Another example of a crawling insect trap is the "Roach Motel" distributed by Boyle-Midway, Inc., of New York, New York. It similarly comprises a fold-up cardboard box having both of its ends open and baited sticky surface(s) in the interior. Again, the unsightly insect mess stuck to the surface(s) can be easily seen through both ends. Also, the structure is very flimsy and cannot withstand any weight on it. Further, when the baited sticky surface is full with insects the entire structure must be disposed of.
A further example of a trap is the "Stick-A-Roach" manufactured by J. T. Eaton Company, Inc. It comprises simply a tray having a prebaited formula and a glue surface for catching the insects. The entire glue surface is exposed so the captured insect mess is visible. The surface is also exposed so that birds, small pets, or other non-target animals can accidentaly become stuck to the glue and be injured or killed. Similarly, when this trap is filled with insects the entire trap is discarded in a waste container.